everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Iteration Theory/@comment-174.93.100.16-20150411204145/@comment-199.249.223.40-20180922195037
In response to Slenderverseknower555's post below, I absolutely agree with everything said. I'll even add to this theory, by bringing up something (actually, two somethings, but I'm getting ahead) I've not seen mentioned much, if it even has at all since a certain date. In fact, it may be one of the missing pieces of the puzzle.. First up, a statement in the form of a question: "How reliable are any of the cast?" If they are reliable, then we need to take everything they say at face value. If they aren't, coercion being a factor in any capacity / form taken into account, then we can't trust anything we're told by them at any point going back to the first video. If we can't trust anyone other than 'outside help', who seem to not be a part of the cycle, then we can't trust the live stream where Vince says his last name ISN'T Everyman. I believe it is. It's too much of a coincidence that the Everyman book was found in one of the boxes, and I think somewhere subconsciously, having not realized their predicament yet, Vince knew this somewhere inside of him, whether his real character last name is Everyman or not. Resulting Speculation: I'm also not convinced that the roles aren't dual purposed, or multi purposed even. Guardian also seems to fit The Rake, Firebrand is unquestionably Habit, and the Voyeur is ol' Slendy.if I'm guessing right. Guardian aslo seems to fit Corenthal, the Voyeur fits with Steph, and the Firebrand, though the most arguable of my beliefs, sadly is..."The Outside Help". Us. Finally, I don't think Bridge to Nowhere took place in the Candleverse, or at least, not the same one the cast seems to enjoy immortality in. They certainly don't enjoy leaving or having to reiterate. It's old now for them and likely they are bored. Who wouldn't be! We've seen Corenthal with the purple background, and that's the realm of either the Candleverse, or an alternative, the real home of The Rake and Slendy and / or Habit, as I'm unsure if Habit isnt't the odd one out here. Bridge to Nowhere took place in Habit's domain though, we know that, and I think Jeff is there because he's been taken off the board by Habit, and Habit has earned the right to torture him until the cycle ends when he's not busy doing other things. We know aside from Jeff, Steph and her / Evan's child also are Habit's victims, along with Daniel. There's more I'm forgetting. They were the others he was referring to, as I don't think he gets to keep his victims forever, regardless of whether they're part of the cycle or not. That's all I've got though, and I still don't know what it all means or what exactly the goal of anyone involved could be here, unless they all want out except for Habit, or he's the only one who does because he's also now bored. I'm either on to something with all this, or I've gone insane mulling over the theory.